


On the twenty-third day of Christmas I got a hot guy's number

by hheybibi



Series: "25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [14]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Bookstore Owner Hyungwon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: Kihyun goes to buy a book but returns with a hot guy's phone number
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Series: "25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036152
Kudos: 3





	On the twenty-third day of Christmas I got a hot guy's number

Kihyun’s groan echoes through the empty hallway as he sighs and gives up searching the bookshelf.

He’s been scouring through piles and piles of children’s books for the past hour in vain. He knew coming in to the bookshop at the last second wasn’t the best idea but he did it anyway

“Do you need help?” a voice calls from behind him

He turns around to see a tall man with black long hair dressed in a white button-up shirt and black apron. The nametag on his chest reads ‘Chae Hyungwon’

“Uh..yeah actually, are there still copies of How the Grinch Stole Christmas?”

Hyungwon purses his lips before frowning “I think there might be some left in the back. Would you like to check them out?”

Kihyun breathes a sigh of relief and nods “Yes please”

The tall man leads the way to the back of the shop and opens a door. Kihyun follows closely behind as they make their way into the dark room.

Hyungwon flips a switch and the room lights up. It’s littered with unopened boxes and random books splayed out on the table and the shelves that line the wall.

“Which box is it in?” Kihyun asks.

The other man scratches the nape of his neck while looking sheepishly “I don’t know the exact box, but I’m pretty sure it’s in one of these”

Kihyun blinks before looking back at the brown boxes “If you don’t mind, could I look around for it?”

Hyungwon nods “Sure, knock yourself out”

He leaves the room and Kihyun sighs before placing his back at the foot of the door. He heads over to one of the boxes and opens it.. (Changkyun totally owes him)

\-------------

Thirty minutes later, and Kihyun wants to cry. It seems like the boxes are endless and he’s had no luck finding his book.

Just then the door flings open and reveals Hyungwon 

“Any luck?”

Kihyun shakes his head

“I was going to come for you earlier but rush hour started and I got caught up but..uh it’s already closing time”

“Shit” Kihyun curses as he looks down at the watch on his wrist, he looks back up at Hyungwon apologetically “I’m sorry for keeping you”

He pulls himself up and frantically gets his stuff together before smiling lopsidedly at the other man “Thanks for letting me look through your books”

Hyungwon chuckles “Of course, sorry about your book though”

Kihyun shrugs “Changkyun’ll get over it”

He goes to exit the door, but a hand wraps around his wrists. He turns to see Hyungwon staring at him.

“Uh..could I get your number, if you ever need to find another book..” he trails off 

Kihyun grins “Sure, why not”

Hyungwon looks shocked for a second before passing his phone to Kihyun. He types in his number and hands it back to Hyungwon.

Hyungwon stares at the screen like it’s his most prized possession before waving to Kihyun “Goodnight”

Sure, he might not have gotten what he came there for and Changkyun is probably going to throw a fit and ignore him for a week, but at least he’s got a hot guy’s number

**Author's Note:**

> i won't be writing the requests i get right now, i'll continue after i'm done with this christmas thing :))


End file.
